1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending device, and more particularly to a suspending device for screwdrivers and that is adjustable for different types of screwdrivers and is versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
To support and to display screwdrivers, a conventional suspending panel is provided and substantially comprises a panel multiple clamping elements and at least one holding bar detachably attached to the panel and corresponding to the clamping elements. With the arrangement of the clamping elements and the holding bar, screwdrivers can be securely held on the panel for display, such as in a retail store.
However, the clamping elements are integrally formed on the panel and are not adjustable in position, such that the conventional suspending panel cannot fit with different types of screwdrivers and is not versatile in use. Therefore, manufacturers must design and make multiple different suspending panels to fit with different types of screwdrivers, so that the cost for manufacturing the conventional suspending panel is excessively high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a suspending device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.